vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chaos (Sailor Moon)
|-|Chaos= |-|Sailor Chaos= Summary Chaos is the final villain Sailor Moon ever had to face, and all evils are said to be manifestations of her. It is the primordial void that existed before even Cosmos. As the Chaos-Spawn are all Aspects of itself, it can use the abilities of them all. This is the original depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | Possibly 2-C Name: Chaos, its aspects have their own names | Sailor Chaos Origin: Sailor Moon Gender: N/A | Seemingly Female Age: Primordial (Predates Existence) Classification: Unknown, Ultimate evil force in the universe | Humanoid alien, Sailor Senshi, Embodiment of Chaos (Antithesis of Cosmos) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can use the powers of all its incarnations, Flight, Is as big as the Center of the Galaxy, Energy Blasts, Aura, Magic, Non-Corporeal, Regeneration (At least High; Can regenerate from an "infinitesimal" part of herself), Abstract Nature, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), can create aspects of herself, Assimilation, Illusion Creation, Reality Warping, Darkness Manipulation, Energy/Negative Energy Manipulation, Space/Time Manipulation and Chaos Manipulation, Resistance to Light Manipulation and Existence Erasure | All of the above, Sailor Senshi abilities: Immortality (Type 8; as long as its Star Seed is not destroyed or altered, it always returns to life) Transformation, Can reverse spells with Henshin, Revitalisation, Can use Chaos Spawn abilities, Regeneration (Possibly Mid-Godly, Sailor Cosmos did not succeed in killing her, despite the manipulation of the Cauldron which erases all the existence of a being), Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Body Control, Status Effect Inducement, Soul Manipulation, Attack Manipulation, Essence Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Can alter the destiny of things), Existence Erasure, Resistance to Chaos Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Space Time BFR, Essence Manipulation, Minor Conceptual Manipulation and Purification Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Was warping to the "far reaches" of space-time ) | Possibly Multi-Universe level (Constantly battles against Sailor Cosmos and has been described as a massive threat for her) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Considerably faster than Sailor Moon, who spread an attack across the universe) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Sailor Cosmos) Lifting Strength: At least Stellar (As big as the center of the galaxy) Striking Strength: Universal+ | Possibly Multi-Universal Durability: Universe level+ (Survived the beginning of the Universe, believed that she would survive the beginning of a new universe, an "infinitesimal" part of her survived within the Galaxy Cauldron, which can destroy even Star Seeds), Intangibility, Regen, and Abstract Nature make her incredibly hard to kill | Possibly Multi-Universe level (Comparable to Sailor Cosmos) Stamina: Infinite (Can create more energy for herself at will, space-time does not affect her normally) Range: Universal+ | Multi-Universal Standard Equipment: None notable | Chaos Crystal Intelligence: Cosmic Intelligence (Can see all of space-time), Can easily manipulate even extremely wise beings, Immense Combat Experience as Sailor Chaos Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dexterity:' Unknown, but given Sailor Cosmos' accounts, is extremely skilled with its magical attacks. *'Darkness Manipulation:' As the "Ultimate Darkness" Chaos can manipulate darkness to its whim. Chaos can swallow entire planets in darkness. Chaos, even while trapped in another dimension, can cause constant darkness over the entire sky and cover an entire planet in its dark barrier. This creates a rift in space-time around the planet giving Chaos control over it. Chaos can make entire stars turn dark. *'Energy Manipulation:' As energy is the primary weapons the Soldiers of Love and Justice use against it, Chaos has numerous defences against energy. Chaos can sense and identify different “lights” referencing the different powers of different Star Seeds even from another dimension. Chaos can take energy from others for itself. Chaos can absorb energy automatically and drain it with it's presence. Chaos can also use its own form of energy, negative energy. Chaos can emit negative energy at will. Chaos can also cancel out light and energy, converting them to its own negative energy. Chaos can then use this negative energy to cancel out any other energy that is attempted to be used. *'Matter Manipulation:' Chaos can easily manipulate the illusory world of matter that mortals call reality. Chaos' mere Presence can cause beings to go blind. Chaos can shapeshift beings. Chaos can turn people into animals or rapidly de-age people until they disappear. Chaos can also trap beings in stone if it wishes. And if Chaos kills a mortal being it can resurrect them as loyal to it with new dark powers. Chaos also has some larger-scale matter manipulation. Chaos can turn an entire kingdom to stone. Chaos can turn matter into deathly black lava so fast as to cover a continent-sized section of Earth. Chaos' Presence can fade away even an entire planet. *'Mental Manipulation:' Chaos, being an eldritch abomination, can warp the minds of beings. Chaos can corrupt beings into dark versions of themselves. Chaos can affect minds on a planetary scale from another dimension. Chaos can casually cause an entire planet to go insane. When trying, Chaos can transmit images to others and can hypnotize an entire planet or trap an entire planet into an eternal nightmare. *'Soul Manipulation:' Chaos has the ability to steal souls, at least 4 at a time. *'Reality Manipulation:' Chaos, as the basic antithesis of reality, warps reality and tries to destroy it. Merely its presence distorts reality drastically. Chaos, like Death Phantom, warps space-time like a Black Hole, on such a scale that 900 years seem like the same moment. Chaos can assimilate anything it comes into contact up to entire planets. Chaos’s presence can distort reality turning it into the weird space of the Tau Dimension. Chaos distortions reached the far reaches of space-time. Chaos can play around with the space-time continuum at will. Chaos can rip apart the space-time continuum or can create a space-time rip from a solar system’s distance away. Chaos can affect intangible things as if they were affected by matter like King Endymion’s Psionic Projection *'Dimensions Manipulation:' Chaos has access to parallel dimensions and can manipulate the fabric of dimensions and the interactions between them. Chaos can merge dimensions at will. Or Chaos can easily throw things into other dimensions. Chaos can appear in reflective surfaces at will, even multiple at once, each one being it's own dark dimension and can make mirrors solid or entrances to the other dimensions. Even among other dimensional manipulator, Chaos is a great threat as it can trap beings capable of interdimensional Travel, keeping their forms locked in one dimension. *'Attack Manipulation:' Chaos can trap people in their own attack or reflect attacks back. *'Star Seed Manipulation:' Chaos can rip the Star Seed, the essence, out of someone, which generally causes the collapse of the beings power, bodies, minds, and souls. *'Evil Eye:' Chaos can use Death Phantom's "Evil Eye" technique. The Evil Eye is primarily used to control other people. Beings who have looked once in the Evil Eye Technique can be controlled at will by the user, even afterwards when the Evil Eye is inactive. The Evil Eye Technique can cause paralysis at will. It can also work on multiple people at once. Interestingly, The Evil Eye Technique also acts to grant one resistance to mental attacks, even ones as powerful as the Evil Eye itself . However the Evil Eye also allows the projection of an energy attack. Casual Usage of the Evil Eye is enough to harm Saphir, who has stellar durability. At full power, The Evil Eye Technique one-shots Saphir. The Evil Eye Energy can threaten Star Power Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus *'Supernatural Beast Hands:' Chaos can use Death Phantom's "Supernatural Beast Hands" technique. This attack causes the user to sprout two technicolor extremely stretchy and flexible arms. These arms one-shot Rubeus, a being with Stellar+ durability and drain the energy of any they touch. *'Curse:' Chaos can use Queen Nehellenia's "Curse" Technique. Curse is one of the most dangerous techniques in the Sailor Moon Verse. It is not a direct attack but instead it alters the destiny of whoever it is used upon, changing their fate to cause them to die. The Curse can be cast upon people far stronger than the caster. The Curse is very difficult to remove. Not even the Silver Crystal was capable of healing the Curse, and even if the caster dies, the spell will still kill the target. Key: Chaos | Sailor Chaos Gallery File:Sailor Cosmos Concept Art.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Lavos (Chrono (universe) Lavos' Profile (This was DD Lavos vs Sailor Chaos and Speed was Equalized) Lilithmon (Digimon) Lilithmon's Profile (Speed was equal, and both were at their strongest Low 2-C versions) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sailor Moon Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Gods Category:Female Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magic Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fate Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Toei Animation Category:Darkness Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Probability Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Hax Users Category:Void Users Category:Curse Users Category:Geniuses Category:Absorption Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Aliens Category:Greek Gods Category:Abstract Entities Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 2